Target13
Target13 is a DYOM designer known for missions like No Age Limit, Modern Combat and most recently The Fort series. Beginning Target13's first published mission series is Target: Yung. A short-lived mission pack about two brothers trying to find their father's killer in San Andreas. The mission pack was lacking in design, story and gameplay, and therefore never advertised in the GTAForums nor the DYOM website. Target's next project was GTA Vice Venturas, a story following Tommy Vercetti's arrival in Las Venturas. Made up of 24 missions, the mission pack faced the same fate as it's predecessor. Modern Combat Modern Combat was Target's longest running mission series that included 26 published missions over the span of 2 years. The story follows Cobra, an assassin tangled in war between the yakuza and the cartel. The series lasted up until the end but was cancelled right before the ending missions were published. The reason was never specified. Mission of The Week Target13 participated in the very first Mission of The Week contest on May 12 2013 with No Age Limit. The mission eventually won the contest, making Target13 the very first MOTW winner since its start. No Age Limit No Age Limit was about an old man named Jenkins escaping Los Santos during a riot. The mission was short and described as funny. The mission went on to win Mission of The Year 2013, again making Target13 the very first MOTY winner since its start. The success of the mission eventually went on to spawn a sequel titled 'No Age Limit 2: Race for A Ding Dong' and a prequel titled 'The Great Age', a spin-off titled 'No Crossover Limit', which was designed by StuntmanDYOM (Now known as Bender). Mission of The Week Leader In 2014, Target13 assumed the role of Leader when MOTW was abandoned by it's founder AnDRej98 and Chips237. Target imposed a strict layout order and moderation rules to insure the contests continued to function in an organized manner under different contest winners. Target13's set of Mission of The Week contests inevitably were left abandoned as well due to lack of participants. Today, Target13 is credited as Co-Leader of MOTW 2014. The Target13 Universe With the release of The Fort in 2015, Target13 considered it a reboot to his designing career, rendering all previous missions including No Age Limit and Modern Combat non-canon to the newly created Target13 Universe. The Target13 Universe is the setting of The Fort and all future missions from Target13. Meaning all characters, companies and locations can span across a wider story from mission series to mission series. Target described the T13 Universe as a similar idea to that of Marvel Studios' Cinematic Universe. Missions within the Target13 Universe * The Fort (2015) * Panthers: Gangland (2017) * The Fort Buck-L-Up '' (''2017) * Cowboys: The Tale of Betty Shore (TBD) The Fort The Fort, a story about a group of drug dealers and criminals who fight a private militia and a CEO to ensure their town of Fort Carson doesn't become a tourist trap, was released on July 8 2015. The Fort spawned great success and was praised for its well written story and originality, but was criticized for its lack of object placement and repetitiveness. The mission pack also received a DYOM TV Award. A small 'Assassinations' DLC was released on July 9 2015 and featured three new missions. A new project was hinted on June 26 2017 when Target13 posted a defaced fictional newspaper article in The Designer's Lounge. Teasers towards a The Fort spin-off were posted throughout July but the project wasn't officially announced until December 16, when it was revealed that it was a five-episode prequel titled The Fort: Buck-L-Up which would be released on a weekly basis. The prequel's story revolved around Buck and Bobby's conflict with the Fort Carson MC. Something which was not explained but hinted towards in the main series. The first episode was teased on December 18 and released on December 22. Following the release of the last episode on January 20 2018, The Fort: The Bobby Big Edition was released as well, which included The Fort, The Assassinations DLC and Buck-L-Up. Cowboys: The Tale of Betty Shore On July 29 2018, a new project was teased by Target13 when a US flag with crossed revolvers on it was posted in the Designer's Lounge. The project, titled Cowboys: The Tale of Betty Shore was officially announced on August 8 and was revealed to be a remake of an old mission-pack from 2013 called Cowboys vs. Bikers. The project is said to be a story-driven experience with some missions featuring little to no gameplay at all, an unprecedented step from Target13. Like The Fort: Buck-L-Up, Cowboys is episodic mission-pack which would be released on a weekly basis. The story is said to be taking place alongside the events of The Fort and would see a few characters cross over from the series. The Tale of Betty Shore revolves around a remote town of Betty Shore and it's efforts of defending itself from a hostile biker gang. A release date hasn't been announced as of yet. Single missions Panthers: Gangland was released on March 9 2017 as an entry for Mission of The Week #60. The mission served as a prequel/spin-off to The Fort and focused on a Panthers Private Security unit's mission of clearing East Los Santos from violent gangsters. Gangland came in as third place with 14.29% of the vote. Awards Target13 has won multiple awards during his designing career. * Mission of the Year 2013 (No Age Limit) * Mission of the Week #1 (No Age Limit) * Mission of the Week #4 (Skullz MC) * Mission of the Week #13 (Silenced Bird) * Win the First Mission of The Week (Mission of The Week #1) * Have three Missions of the Week (#1/#4/#13) * Most Improved Designer (2015) * Most Helpful in DYOM Forums (2013-2014) * Awards Ceremonies: Won two Different Awards * Awards Ceremonies: Won two awards Trivia * Target13 was notorious for childish behavior on the DYOM forums. * The Designer's Lounge number one poster is Target13 with over 700 posts. * Target13 also has a popular thread in the General Chat subforum of the GTAForums titled 'The Official Foodporn Thread of The GTAForums'. Category:DYOM Users Category:2012 Users Category:2013 Users Category:Target13 Category:Topics by Target13 Category:GTA Forums